Lithium
by Lysria Ubasti
Summary: In the case where happily ever after isn't what we expect it to be. Calandra is banished from the Oriens palace, but she isn't alone as she is accompanied by Yu, they both set out to their promised land, to forget their wounds. YuOCGlenn


Blanket disclaimer: All publicly recognizable characters, settings, etc. are property of their respective owners. The author is in no way associated with the owners, creators, or producers of any media franchise. No copyright infringement is intended. I do not claim any rights to, Be My Princess, or any characters associated with the game. No money was made from this fan fiction. As well as, the events and characters hereby portrayed within are fictitious. Any resemblance to persons, living or dead is purely coincidental.

* * *

Everything was so dull and nothing really every matter anymore. Despite putting on a brave front in of the Casiraghis, she was broken and knew she lied to the youngest, Alan. She wasn't coming back, and it hurt to face reality. Her eyes were glassy and red from the tears she shed as she left, and immediately she knew that she couldn't return to her grandparents nor did she have the funds available to back to the Republic, but instead left for a new place. Far from the Casiraghis's influence and her maternal relatives' prying eyes.

"We are almost there Calandra," her eyes focused on her companion, Yu, who tightly squeezed her hand in assurance. She didn't have the strength to reply, but she did squeezed back, trusting his judgment. He frowned at her disheartened demeanor, glaring at the general location of the Oriens Palace. He hated royals for that reason, judging one based on their heritage, household and bloodlines. His own mother was a staff much like his beloved, Calandra, swept up in a star-crossed love affair; he was the result of that affair, but only to have it broken by reality. His mother withered away like a picked flower without water, and his father disappeared, and he was left abandoned and taken in by the Queen. However unlike his mother, Calandra did witness firsthand the reality of the Royals, and he worried she won't recover.

His thoughts were interrupted when he heard the announcement of their destination. "Calandra come up, we are about leave." She nodded and immediately gathered her things, and immediately latched to Yu's awaiting hand. Their doors opened and they left behind the empty train to an equally empty station. "I know it doesn't seem much, but I promise you we will make the best of it." Yu was greeted with silence, but smiled when he felt her squeezing his hand in response to his statement. They both gathered their bags and waited at the bus stop.

"Calandra," she flinched at the mention of her name. "I am sorry that it didn't go as the way you wanted." The former head butler stroked her auburn head.

"I should have listened to you," her voice croaked. Yu looked into her tear stained eyes, and more tears threaten to fall. "I'm sorry for not believing you." A large wail escaped her lips, she shuddered recalling at the events and the way they treated her. She wanted to believe this was all a horrible dream, but she knew it wasn't. Yu enveloped her in a warm embrace, cradling her watching her troubled moment. He then kissed the crown of her head and stroked her sides; her wails slowly died down and were replaced with short, rapid breaths.

"I am not mad," he sighed at her dejected form, "I just wished I could have protected you better." Yu ashamedly looked away. "Calandra you mean the world to me, and I am upset that they did this to you, I didn't have the heart to stay there despite all they did for me."

"You dropped everything for me," she sniffed at his confession, smiled despite her breathing returning to their normal state.

Yu blushed realizing the undertone of his confession, and cupped her chin. "I did say I never stopped loving you, even after all these years we were apart." Calandra immediately felt warm despite the cold September rain and the lack of an adequate heat source from the petite bus stop. "Calandra"—Yu was unable to finish his statement when he heard a roar from the arriving bus. He stood up and held out his hand, which Calandra eagerly grabbed and wiped away her tears. With their items in tow, they immediately boarded the bus to their final destination.

Elsewhere….

Alan couldn't stop crying, clutching the plastic heart pendant his 'sister' gave him. He begged his father, the King, to let her stay promising he wouldn't be a brat anymore and to be more serious about his lessons, but he wouldn't listen.

"Alan please the King is offering me a vacation, and it would be rude to turn him down," she remembered her warm, maternal smile something he envied with commoner children. He knew she was lying, he was younger than Calandra, but he wasn't naïve like her. She gave her favorite childhood memento which still hung around his neck, promising she will be back, but he knew his father, he wouldn't recant his decision.

"Alan, I'm back," he heard his elder brother call out. "What did I say about crying," he looked up, eyes brimming with tears, ignoring his statement. "What happened? Where's Yu and Calandra." That set off the little prince.

"They're gone, Glenn, father banished Calandra and Yu disappeared too," he wailed. Glenn felt breathless at the revelation. Alan slammed his hand against his sheet. "Why would she leave, when she promised me she wouldn't leave me? Why would father do this to me?" More tears streamed down his face. Glenn held his brother, as his body rattled from his harsh crying.

He felt his crisp, white dress shirt getting wet and stained from all his tears, but ignored all that. His brother needed him; the Prince of Oriens felt betrayed and was angered from his father's rash decision and of Yu's departure. Was it a plan for them both to leave together, and he felt himself bristle at the mere thought of Yu getting close to his beloved, while he was chained down to his title. _Damn you_, he swore.

* * *

**A/N: Was it good, was it bad? PLease comment beLow and Let me know in the Reviews, which is that LittLe bUtton beLow.**


End file.
